On the Hill: A Music Video
by Rb
Summary: A music video to the digimon song 'On the Hill,' set right after the end of 01.


I love the song 'On the Hill.' It's a coupling song to Keep On, and it's sung by Ai Medea, or AiM, and it's a beautiful song, one of my favorite from Digimon. ^_^ Megchan romanized the lyrics and Gijinka Wormmon-san translated them, thank you very much. I was looking at the lyrics, thinking they could be used as an image song for Sora...and then Izzy, and then I realized, 'heck, they fit everyone -- why not write a fic about everyone?' ^_^

It shouldn't be too hard to follow this music video. Bold print are the actual lyrics as they're sung, the italic lyrics are the translations, and the stuff in brackets would be the actual video. ^_^ It takes place just after the first season ends.

Those that are awake throughout might notice a lot of emphasis on butterflies. Butterflies are a good symbol of the digidestined, I guess, and the original theme song _is_ called Butter-fly. ^_^ 

**On the Hill: A Music Video  
by Rb**

[A shot of Mimi's hat floating in the breeze for the opening. A butterfly flutters near it, almost dancing.]  
  
**Hi ga noboru tabi umare kawareru**  
_Reborn as often as the wind rises_  
  
[The digidestined children turn away from the windows of the bus. Mimi is crying, and Sora has her arm around Mimi's shoulders.]  
  
**Sonna jibun sagashi ni yukou yo**  
_Let's search for that self_  
  
[Slow pan across their faces, in this order: Joe, Matt, Sora, Izzy, T.K., Mimi, Tai, Kari. Everyone's face is upset, and almost everyone's obviously been crying.]  
  
[They get off the bus, one by one, each going a separate way.]  
  
**Tomodachi to kenka shita toki haha ni shikarareta toki sae mo**  
_Even at times when I fought with my friends, even when my mother scolded me_  
  
[Joe, with a blue jacket on, scuffles along in a tree-lined path, the light shifting along his face.]  
  
**Ano koro koko de kou shiteta kono basho ga tada daisuki datta**  
_Then, I did this here, I really liked this place_  
  
[He looks up and looks forward, apparently straight at the camera, and then looks down again at '**daisuke datta**.']  
  
**Ano toki mo kaze ga hikari wo tsurete kite kigi wo watatte ita**  
_Then, too, the wind, bringing light, passed over the trees  
  
_[Scene shifts to Matt, who is staring out at the lake. The wind ruffles his hair.]  
  
**Kobushi wo nigirishimenagara sora wo miageteita**  
_I clenched my fists and looked up at the sky_  
  
[Pan across his face, with an image of Gabumon superimposed over it. He blinks and shakes his head, and Gabumon disappears.]  
  
**Hakoniwa no you na machinami no naka hikuku tobu tori ga kumo wo tsukinukeru**  
_In the street that looks like a miniature garden, a low-flying bird flies through a cloud_  
  
[Sora walks along on a different path, eyes peeled to the sky, one hand over her heart. A rainbow forms behind her at '**tsukinukeru**.']  
  
**Hi ga noboru tabi umare kawareru**  
_Reborn as often as the wind rises_  
  
[Izzy's at his desk, with the window open, a breeze blowing, and the sun shining. He's typing on the computer.]  
  
**Sonna jibun sagashi ni yukou yo**  
_Let's search for that self_  
  
[He pauses in his furious typing and wipes his brow, his features softening in memory.]  
  
**Aoi kisetsu ni kokoro furuwase**  
_In the blue season, my heart trembles_  
  
[The door creaks open, and his mother looks at him.]  
  
**Doronko darake no michi demo arukeru yo**  
_I'll keep walking, even though the path is covered with mud_  
  
[Izzy turns around, meets his mother's eyes, smiles, and closes his laptop.]  
  
**Oka no ue no jet coaster sora to daichi wo sakasama ni shite**  
_The jet coaster on top of the hill reverses sky and earth_  
  
[T.K. runs up and grabs Matt's hand, laughing. Matt looks surprised but smiles slightly.]  
  
**Kanransha ikutsu yume nosete eien wo mawaru no**  
_On the ferris wheel, how many dreams eternally revolve?_  
  
[T.K. sits on a swing, while Matt pushes him. T.K. watches his parents smile and move closer together.]  
  
**Fusagikondara namida koraete chippoke na jibun wo douka mioroshite**  
_If you mope, withstand tears Look down at your tiny self_  
  
[Mimi stands in front of a mirror, trying on a hat. She attempts to smile, frowns, and tosses the hat into a large pile on her bed.]  
  
**Kaze wo oikoshite toki wo kakeyou**  
_Surpassing the wind, time flies_  
  
[Tai runs in a soccer game and kicks the ball.]  
  
**Atarashii chizu kono mune ni hirogete**  
_A new map is unfolding in my heart_  
  
[He scores a goal, and he flashes a grin and the victory sign at the crowds as the game ends.]  
  
**Yaseta daichi ni hikaru shizuku wa**  
_A shining drop of water on this thinned earth_  
  
[Kari, standing the bleachers, smiles at her brother, then looks away.]  
  
**Yagate mirai ni ookina kawa ni naru**  
_Will soon in the future become a river_  
  
[From behind Kari's shoulder, we see a picturesque landscape of grass, wildflowers, and a beautiful blue sky. A butterfly rides in the glittering wind.]  
  
[During the interlude, Izzy is shown leaving his apartment building (without his laptop), Mimi brushing her hair in the mirror and beaming, Sora looking at a bird and smiling, and Joe walking onwards.]  
  
**Hi ga noboru tabi umare kawareru**  
_Reborn as often as the wind rises_  
**Sonna jibun sagashi ni yukou yo**  
_Let's search for that self_  
**Aoi kisetsu ni kokoro furuwase**  
_In the blue season, my heart trembles_  
**Doronko darake no michi demo arukeru yo**  
_I'll keep walking, even though the path is covered with mud_  
  
[The Digidestined join up with Kari one by one. First Sora, then Izzy, then Joe, then Matt and T.K., Mimi, and finally Tai (still in his soccer uniform) They all stand and watch the butterfly flutter in the wind.]  
  
**La la la...**  
_La la la..._  
**La la la...**  
_La la la..._  
  
[The kids sit down and relax in the meadow and sunlight. Some play games, some talk, some sit back and watch.]   
  
**Yaseta daichi ni hikaru shizuku wa**  
_A shining drop of water on this thinned earth_  
**Yagate mirai ni ookina kawa ni naru**  
_Will soon in the future become a river_  
  
[Above their heads, a butterfly flaps its glittering wings.]  
  
**Hi ga noboru tabi umare kawareru**  
_Reborn as often as the wind rises_  
  
[The sun starts to set in a display of gorgeous colors.]  
  
**Sonna jibun sagashi ni yukou yo**  
_Let's search for that self_  
  
[The kids all stand up and watch it.]  
  
**Aoi kisetsu ni kokoro furuwase**  
_In the blue season, my heart trembles_  
**Doronko darake no michi demo arukeru yo**  
_I'll keep walking, even though the path is covered with mud_  
  
[Another slow pan across their faces, in the same order: Joe, Matt, Sora, Izzy, T.K., Mimi, Tai, Kari. This time, the faces are smiling and lit by the sun.]  
  
[A butterfly flutters acorss the meadow for the last time.]  
  
[As the song ends, the sun drops below the horizon.]


End file.
